The Hidden Heir
by timberwolf90
Summary: Voldemort has mistakenly made an heir, and his name is Harry Potter. How will Harry find out, what does Harry do about it, and how does his decisions mark for the good or bad of the Wizarding and Muggle World. OOC Voldemort. OOC Snape.
1. Chapter 1: Old Memories

**The Hidden Heir**

**Chapter 1: Old Memories**

_Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry-June 1975:_

...Severus was dangling upside-down from a tree with James Potter and Sirius Black and their 'friends' laughing as his underwear was being exposed. Severus tried to hide his red face, so instead he yelled out to them.

"I'll get you for this James! You'll regret this forever!" He yelled profusely.

"HA! Whatever, this is so worth it! Look at Snivellus Severus" Replied James, with his wand waving around.

Severus heard someone coming up the path and almost stated yelling again when he saw female with red hair in the corner of his eye. Lily Evan had come and now she would see him at his most embarrassing moment ever.

"James Potter! What on earth do you think you're doing! Put him down this instant. You are going to get in so much trouble for this! What if Professor Dumbledore finds out? Put him down NOW!" She took out her wand and pointed it at James to threaten him.

Somehow she must have the group in order because they obeyed immediately, although they were mumbling and grunting in protest.

As I got upright, she came my way and smiled. My stomached flipped in excitement though I kept my cool and stern face. Memories of childhood flooded my head.

"Are you okay?" She sternly asked, looking me up and down.

"I didn't need help from people like you!" I immediately said. I almost had to clasp my hand over my mouth. Oh why had I said that?!

"What? People like what?" She because suddenly stiff and stared me deep in my eyes.

I knew there was no going back now. This was the end of our long-time secret friendship; the end of the rope for us. I might as well end it now.

So I took a deep breath and _almost_ sadly said the word that cut our thread.

"Mudbloods." I said, almost in a whisper. It echoed in my head over and over.

_The Malfoy Manor-February 20, 1981:_

Severus almost had to step back from the shock of the memory being forced through mind again. He blinked again and saw Lord Voldemort in front of him lowering his hand.

"Interesting. This is your strongest memory of a Mudblood yet you loved her from a young age. Correct?" Voldemort quietly mused.

"Yes Sir."

"As I have gone through my top ten Death Eaters' memories, yours is most intriguing. One question: what would you like to happen to her?" Voldemort eyes flashed.

Severus paused for a moment. He really wanted her current husband, James Potter now, to get hurt for what he did to him at school. But Voldemort had asked about Lily, not James.

Voldemort could tell he was hesitating. He knew that he still had feelings for this redheaded Mudblood girl. He sighed.

"Look, I'll give you a suggestion, since you're my most loyal Death Eater. I'll visit this Mudblood, give her a bit of a wake-up, but nothing more. Two benefits for you: she doesn't die, and her husband is heartbroken and you get your revenge." Voldemort went back to his throne-sized chair while Severus turned a bit to keep towards Voldemort.

I keep forgetting to keep my other thoughts to myself.

He heard Voldemort crackle at his thoughts.

"I agree." He eventually said. He really had no choice, because if he had said no, he would be severely punished and then Voldemort would _most certainly_ do the deed.

"Good, I will do it tomorrow, as it will be hard to find them..." He noticed Severus. "You may leave."

"Yes Sir. Thank You." He whipped his robes around and went swiftly to the doors and exited.

Lord Voldemort replayed the memory over and over in his head, focusing on the people around what was happening to Snape. He understood that the Mudblood girl, is now married to the main boy that is attacking Snape. How odd? Then there was a man that was shaking and looking like someone was about to jump out at him at any second. He might be good to find. He would most definitely scare him enough to do almost _anything_. There was also a man that intrigued him. This man wouldn't really participate directly in the taunting, but tried to be active and say a few words here, and there. Just as Voldemort was about to leave the memory good, he noticed that strange last man, keep looking up into the sunset and then the sky and by the looks of it, trying to _avoid_ seeing the moon. But why would a student _avoid_ looking at the moon? Unless it would mean something of great importance to him…

He sighed as the vision end and the rooms of the Malfoy's Mansion came into view. He smiled. He knew how to find the house. He would bet his life that those four are still friends, would stick together. Finding one would most definitely find the other.

_Werewolf's Forest-Location 3B-February 20, 1981:_

It was dusk when Voldemort apparated to his main headquarters for secret information from werewolves. It was also dark in the forest, which didn't mind Voldemort at all. He loved it. He felt his senses heighten; his vision seemed more like a cat, seeing body heat hiding behind trees (a common thing that would happen after _any_ appearance at this level of location in the forest). He could hear _them_ breathing, some a mile away; oh how he loved the night.

He stepped away from the apparition point and immediately the shadows from the trees came towards him and bowed. Some were in human form, looking like regular men; others were hunched over 'wolves' that walked upright. Apparently tonight was a full moon. He had to act quickly.

"I need Greyback." He simplify said. The ones who couldn't speak nodded and looked at each other. They at once howled up into the sky. Their howl rippled the air around everyone and Voldemort's robes rippled in the wind.

As soon as they stopped, they turned back toward Voldemort, waiting for their next instruction. Voldemort turned to the humans who he could tell they were getting antsy.

"Who here was at Hogwarts a couple years ago?" He sternly asked.

There was silence.

Voldemort sighed, "WHO HERE WAS-"

One human stepped forward. He bowed and said, "I was at Hogwarts from 1970 to 1977, My Lord."

"Very well. The rest may leave." He heard from afar, the running of a werewolf, he suspected it was Greyback.

The rest bowed silently and left to go change into the night.

As he waited for Greyback to finally reach him, he turned to the other human that was standing there alone with him, slightly nervous.

"So tell me, have you heard of a group of four guys and a girl that hung around each other? One stood out by teasing others, I'm guessing. Probably in the same class too?" He asked.

"Y-yes, sir. The four were best friends since first year until seventh and on. The girl, named Lily Evans, tried to stop James, the head of the four, from teasing and doing pranks."

"Hum...Tell me about the other three."

"Well, there was Sirius Black, the real shocker there." The man said.

"Why?" Voldemort saw Greyback slowdown and enter into his view. He put up his hand to show him to stay put. The other guy noticed. "Continue."

"Um-oh, well everyone knew the Blacks came from the Dark side" The guy nodded slightly at Voldemort and continued. "But he was sorted into Gryffindor, as were the other three and Lily. Sirius was always a pretty quiet guy and wouldn't speak much about the sorting and which side he really supported.

"So next there was Peter Pettigrew. All I know was he was following them _all_ the time and shook like a leave about _everything_. Last is Remus Lupin. Lots of rumors of him." The man was interrupted by Greyback's low growl.

Voldemort looked at him closely. He started to bare his teeth and shuffle his teeth. Clearly the name meant something to him.

Voldemort turned back to the man, "Name one."

"He was involved with creatures from the Forbidden Forest. It was highly doubted because of his House involvement, but he would oddly disappear, some said deep into the forest..."

Voldemort kept watching Greyback out of the corner of his eye. He knew Greyback would tell more about this Lupin guy, but what he wanted to know was how to find Lily and James _now_.

"That will be all. What is your name?"

"Rogar" Was all he said. Voldemort narrowed his eyes at him. Suspicious that he didn't say his last name. He must be Half-blood, ashamed of his family or something of that sort. But then again, he had given a lot of good info (well he hoped it was correct too).

So he yelled, "Go!" and Rogar quickly bowed and ran away.

"So, you seem to know a bit about this Remus Lupin guy? Yes?" He now talked to Greyback's wolf-looking form.

Greyback nodded his head.

"And what about the others? His 3 'friends'? Do you still know think they would be acquaintances now?"

Greyback didn't answer immediately. He must have been thinking about it. Voldemort was about to speak when Greyback finally nodded.

"Okay. I'll come back here tomorrow morning, when you've changed. Make sure no one else comes along with you." Oh how Voldemort hated the feeling of the wolves listening to their conversations. But this location was very much hidden from the rest of the world; and an advantage for him.

Greyback nodded in confirmation.

Voldemort apparated back to the Malfoy Manor where he awaited for the next day to come.


	2. Chapter 2: New Member

**The Hidden Heir**

**Chapter 2: New Member**

_Werewolf's Forest-Location 3B-February 21, 1981:_

As soon as Voldemort apparated, he saw Greyback step out of the shadows. He quickly scanned the area for spies or just interested people that wanted to listen in on an important meeting, but found none. It seems that Greyback had done his duty to keep people away this morning. Good.

Greyback was now in his human form, which now looked like an incredibly hairy man. Hair was all over this face, aligned with his hair and was most likely down his back. His reputation was to bite humans, of course, but younger humans, even children, all in the name of werewolves verses wizards. He desperately wanted there to be as many werewolves as possible, and many of the werewolves that lived in the secret place nicknamed _Werewolf's Forest_ had been bitten by Fenrir Greyback himself.

"My Lord." Greyback bowed slightly and waited for Voldemort to speak.

"Tell me about Remus Lupin." Voldemort said, not wasting any time.

"His stupid father made an accusation about me, and so in revenge, I bit his son, Remus. The family tried many things to 'solve' the issue, but he is still a werewolf." He seriously said.

"And do you know of how I could contact him. Where does he live now?"

"He is most likely recovering from last night. Few know about it besides his three friends mentioned yesterday." He paused and waited. Voldemort looked at him to continue. "To get to the others is easy. Sirius Black, after being placed in the Muggle-borns House" He spat out disgustingly and continued, "left his own family for the Potters after the beginning of his fifth year, and now is with them."

Voldemort sighed deeply, he had another problem. This Sirius Black could be at the Potter's residence. Would he have to kill him, just to ruin James? Oh well.

"Do you know any addresses for finding the werewolf?" He was getting impatient.

"A _very_ risky place would be Sirius's old house of Black, 12 Grimmauld Place in London. All sorts of Light people coming in and out. Kind of a headquarters I believe."

"Here is your reward." Voldemort handed him a list of addresses. They both knew what the addresses' meanings meant. They were places where Greyback could follow and bite child and schools full of Muggle children.

Greyback took hold of the paper hungrily, but Voldemort did not let go. Greyback looked up curiously.

"Remember if this information comes back _wrong_." He looked deep into Greyback's eyes.

"Of-of course my Lord." He knew. He would be punished terribly.

Greyback was much too important to kill over a small thing like this, but he still kept the threats over him to keep him in order.

Voldemort finally let go.

"Thank you My Lord." Greyback said after a quick look over of the paper and pocketing it.

Voldemont nodded to leave and Greyback shrank back into the shadows.

Voldemort stood thinking for a while then disapparated.

_12 Grimmauld Place, London-February 21, 1981:_

Peter came to the fireside, poking it with an iron stick.

"Much better Moony?" He came to the man's side on the sofa in the living room.

"Ah my friend, you may poke and prod that darn fire all day, but it will not get rid of my darn headaches. Ugh..." Remus put his arm to his eyes and groaned deeply.

"How about a mild sleeping remedy? I just hate seeing my old, ahem, _young_ friend like this every full moon." Peter said as he got up.

"Ya, well, blame that damn Fenir Greyback." He sighed. He sat up quickly. A bit too quickly. He started to roll his head from side to side.

"Lie back down. You need to rest. How many times do I have to tell you?"

Lupin ignored him and stood up and said, "I'm taking a walk. Some fresh air might help. I don't care if you come or not!" Clearly he was annoyed.

Peter quickly ran to get his coat and ran after Lupin.

They went outside, passing the secure Order's barriers behind them. They walked towards their favorite park about a block away.

They turned a corner, hoping to see their favorite bench a few yards ahead, instead the next thing they knew they both saw blackness and lay on the ground for half a second until their bodies mysteriously disappeared with a black swirl of dust.

_The Malfoy Manor's Dungeons-February 21, 1981:_

Peter awoke to find himself in dark cell. There were bars on his door and the only light he could see was a path of stairs leading upstairs. He looked around for his friend Lupin, he was a few yards away, on his back sleeping, or could have been still knocked out.

Peter had a feeling this place must be where You-Know-Who's prisons, but why he would want him and Lupin, he had no idea. Peter had for the last couple of years been _interested_ in what the Dark Lord was doing. He always had a fascination with not just Dark magic, but the _meaning_ behind what the Dark Lord does and WHY. In school he was almost caught in the restricted section of the library on reading about the general subject, but was too scared to venture the subject again. Now that his friend and he were most likely in the Dark Lords hands, he would just have to wait and see.

He didn't have long, as a few minutes later he heard 2 pair of footsteps start to come down. He rushed over to Remus's side, shaking him.

"Hum...not now, I've got a killer headac-" He mumbled.

"Come on Remus, get up now!" Peter hissed.

"Huh?" He said groggily as he started to sit up. "Where are we?-"

The two men had reached the cell by now. One used a key to open it.

"Get up you two!" One man roughly grabbed Remus and pulled him out, as another took Peter too.

Remus looked very confused, but kept silent. The two Marauders glanced at each other and followed beside the two strangers.

They were led up a flight of stairs and through a room light by wood torches along the walls. The men didn't bother with picking up any lights; so they kept going through a tunnel where there was almost absolute darkness for at least ten seconds. They now entered a room that had five or six different ways to go. Peter wondered how on earth they know the way around here. They took the only one that had a slight light up the stairs. One man stopped them. He raised his hand, muttered a word which Peter could only describe as some foreign language, definitely not English, and they heard the sound of an unoiled creaky gate open then stop. Maybe it was light tricking his eyes, but Peter couldn't see anything in front of him, except the stairs leading up. Peter and Remus looked at each other mysteriously.

The two men pulled them along and as they all entered upon the steps, the same man that had spoken before, turned and softly spoke again. They all heard the gate slam close behind them. Remus and Peter jumped in surprised. The other men snickered and pushed them on.

They went up the stairs and entered a large room. It seemed to be a foyer of some big mansion. Before they had much to look around they were pushed into another room. One detail that Peter did notice from the previous room was a pair of small eyes under a chair and a tail sticking out from it.

Before he could think, the two men had disappeared and they were left alone in a long room with a table and very big chair at the end. Peter immediately looked at the figure at the end. He wore a black hood that covered his face. It **must** be Lord Voldemort! Peter wasn't sure if he should walk towards him or let him speak, he was a bundle of nerves. He **had** to see if this wizard was all he had heard of.

Before Peter could think of anything more, they heard the hooded figure speak.

"Come!" His voice boomed through the room with such power the chandelier above the table rattled.

Peter saw Remus nervously glance at him.

"Don't **make** me do it!" the figure said louder, now some of the windows high above shook.

The two shuffled around the table and made their way towards the Dark Lord. They stopped when they were about a yard away.

A Peter looked at the hooded figure's head, but all he saw was deep green eyes that stared right back at him like they could see his very soul. He shivered but tried to stand tall.

Out of silence, Remus suddenly said, "Who are you?!"

The green eyes were torn away from Peter and now gazed angrily at Remus.

"I am the one speaking here!" He stood up and from dark robes came a tall man with one arm now stretched out towards Remus.

Remus screamed and twisted his back as he fell to the floor. Oh how many times had Peter wanted to punish his friends like that? So he just watched in awe as the Dark Lord tortured Remus with the Cruciatus curse. How easy the Dark Lord had done it too...

The Dark Lord must have read his thoughts, because he suddenly turned his head and stopped the curse.

"So you enjoy this Peter Pettigrew?"

"Uh..." He looked back at his 'friend' speechless.

"What? Now you're suddenly going soft?! You think of your **poor hurt** friend! Make up your mind! You can join me. Be a spy and help, or suffer. Like him." These words were coming out harsh and rough.

Peter had to quickly think, it was now or never. Be on the Dark Side and forever be a traitor or stay in his old miserable lump of a life with Sirius, Remus, and James; the rest of the infamous Marauders.

He took one look at his friend twitching on the floor and almost laughed.

"I'll be your spy, My Lord." He didn't know what to do to honor the Dark Lord, so he just bowed his head.

"Good, very good of you. To break your bonds with your friends must be hard, but it's very rewarding, as you will eventually see." He paused. Peter looked over at his 'friend' and he had stopped moving. He quickly wondered if he had just been killed.

"Tell me about James Potter." Voldemort suddenly asked.

Peter was so taken back by the topic; he was speechless for a second.

Then suddenly he felt raging pain in his body. He felt himself fall to the floor, and as soon as it was gone, it had disappeared. He took some deep breaths and made himself sit up and look up at Voldemort.

"That's for delaying. That is _nothing_ compared to the Cruciatus curse of course. Now, tell me about James Potter and don't make me repeat my words or actions." He said harshly.

Peter's mind raced for some good information. But what info that he gave him would the Dark Lord do with? He didn't bother thinking, for he didn't want any more pain, like he saw Remus go through.

"H-he's my friend. From early school until now pretty much. He married at age 18..." He didn't want to involve Lily, so he kept going, his heart racing now. "He uses his parent's wealth so he does not have to have a job, mostly to help Remus, every month." He didn't know if the Dark Lord knew about Remus being a werewolf, but as last night **was** a full moon, and them being taken in now, he had an inkling that he found out _somehow_.

He wasn't even sure he was on the Dark Lords side, so he decided to not even think about the Order of the Phoenix business they were involved in, unless he had it forced out of, or he had some great gain.

So he stopped and tried to think of anything else. He would soon see where his info would lead to.

"Who did he marry?" Voldemort asked, watching him closely.

Peter's heart skipped. He was after Lily! Peter didn't really like her, not from school and not really now, but he didn't want her dead. He must have been pausing for too long because he saw Voldemort raise his hand. He expected pain; either the short pain from earlier or the Cruciatus curse, but was shocked when he felt his already kneeling body being dragged magically towards the big chair.

He was stopped when he was inches away from the actual chair. The hooded figure now was seemingly human-like and as he made himself look at the head, he saw an actual nose and light skin within the shadows of the hood, plus the green eyes staring deep at his own eyes.

"Do you still want to be a _traitor_? Lie to your _friends_, like that one lying over your shoulder? Even bear the Dark Mark for me? Better decide quickly Peter Pettigrew, allies don't come easy. Once you turn, you _never_ turn back." Voldemort looked firmly at Peter.

Peter felt this rush of adrenaline. This was his chance; to make something of himself. Taking the Dark Mark on him would forever make him from an insignificant person to a worthy follower. He would do _anything_ for the Dark Lord. So he took a deep breath and bowed, saying, "I'm yours, My Lord."

Lord Voldemort didn't smile, but he could tell he was relieved. He saw him slightly sit back in his chair. He then waved his arm, and said, "Rise, my follower."

Peter immediately rose, so excited to even get his first _command_.

He heard a moan behind him. Both men turned to look at Remus. He was slightly sitting up and trying to make out his surroundings. As was getting more and more 'awake', he realized something and then looked very angry at Peter.

He shakily stood up, and stuttered out, "F-follower? H-how could YOU!"


End file.
